Let The Right One In
by LezBeReal
Summary: Being away from her Dad in Beacon Hills, Kailaini comes back to town...And of course gets wrapped up in her Best friend's secret werewolf life. Past the relationships. New Love. Its all here guys :)
1. Chapter 1

Things have been a little tough over the past few weeks including school and boys but mostly because of my parents and the fact that I had to move to a new town. My mom and dad split up when I was 12 and my dad moved to some town called Beacon Hills and my mom stayed in Los Angeles. By the court of law my mom had full custody over me until she suddenly died. Wasnt really a sudden thing. That's when I had to move to Beacon Hills and live with my dad, he got remarried about 4 or 5 years earlier, I remembered my step mom had a son about my age.

So yeah, not a very enlightening beginning is it? I mean moving to a new town that I only visited every so often during the summer wasn't exactly touch and go.

I arrived in a cab because no one bothered to pick me up from the air port! Damn...seriously no on at all. What an awesome start to the rest of my shit life in this stupid little town. I walked up to the front door and knocked three times. I stood there leaning against my suitcase and my back pack over my shoulder. I checked my watch and let out a deep breath, "What a waste of frigging time!" I whispered under my breath.

Two seconds later the door opened "Yes?" A guy asked as he leaned against the frame looking down at his phone, his hair was short, shaven at the sides, short and spiked up on the top, his eyes were blue and he had a smirk on his face.

"You really need a new greeting system Jake" I implied as I stood up straight and grabbed my bags.

"Kalaini" He said as he eyes widened at the site of me. I showed a small smile just to make it look like I wasn't bored already. The house was still the same, all though they did renovate half it. It was white walls, black leather couches, flat screen Tvs and an epic kitchen. The stairs were glass, it was way different from my moms house.

I lugged my suitcase passed the couch and slammed it down on the white tiles beside me,

"Well this is a complete drag" I said crossing my arms over my chest and breathing in deeply.

Jackson sat down opposite me and got comfortable, "It's been awhile and you Kalaini I mean you are older" he tired to start a conversation.

I shook my head and scoffed "You're kidding right? What are you trying to do?"

Jackson's eyes flicked across the room then back to me "What do you mean?..." There was awkward silence "Yeah you're right. Mom and Andrew are at work right now and told me to tell you that when you got here they wouldn't be home till late tonight"

"Your shitting me right?" I said a tad agitated "That's just frigging awesome isn't it"

"That's not even the best part...you've got me for the whole night" Jackson smirked as he winked at me "We're not related at all by anything"

I squinted my eyes and shook my head "Not a chance Buddy boy, you're screwed up" with those words I got up and dragged my suitcase up the stairs and made my way to my old room. It too was renovated. The walls were all white except one that one was baby purple the same colour I chose the first time I came here. I got a new queen bed with new covers, there was a wardrobe and a new desk, with lots of room and a balcony.

"This is so going to go well" I whispered to my self.

I pushed my stuff to the corner of the room and jumped on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and huffed. Better make the best of it right? Just because I have to live in a crap old town doesn't mean I have to suffer in it too. I thought about going for a walk around town and hopefully just hopefully some pedo will come, kidnap me and then maybe just maybe something even better will happen. I squeezed my butt into a pair of dark purple jeans but kept my shirt. I put on a pair converse and shoved my phone and about $20 in my pocket. I skipped down the stairs, radiator sunglasses covering my eyes, hands in pocket and a blank face.

"And you're going where exactly?" Jackson asked raising an eye brow

"Out?" I replied as I walked past him, he's perfume was different it smelt really familiar.

"Whatever, Lydia is coming round later so don't talk to me"

"What ever you say Princess" I answered sarcastically.

I walked along pretty much every street in the neighbour hood in about 2 hours...da fuq why I ain't bored yet. Truthfully anything was better than sitting in that house with Jackson, he makes it so awkward. As I walked, I had my music in and my head was down and I didn't notice much of what was going on.

"Whoa, I'm really sorry" a guy apologised after slamming right into me

I groaned at the pain of a sore shoulder "It's all good" I answered rubbing the sore part.

"Kalaini?" He said tilting his head and squiring his eyes "Is that you?" I pushed my sunglasses back and they sat on the top of my head, pulled my earphones out and stood up.

"Scott" I replied, Scott was one of my best friends the first time I came to Beacon Hills when we were 12. Every summer we'd hang out when I had no one else, he'd bring Stiles his best-best-do-anything-together-and-get-in-trouble- friend. Stiles was a little weird but he was good at it.

"When did you get here?" Scott exclaimed running in for a hug,

I let out a deep breath and answered "I got here a few hours ago"

Scott smiled and said "Well, I'm kind of in a rush because I'm meeting Stiles some where right now"

I nodded my head "Okay...go do that" I replied, wow not even my friends want to hang out with me, am I that much of a Pariah? Wow...

"Oh no, no, no it's not like that." Scott said "You wanna come?"

I shifted my eyes left to right and shook my head "No, thanks I don't want to get in the way of anything"

"Come on, it's okay. I think we're gonna need some help anyway" Scott said shrugging his shoulders,

"Yo, Scott. Derek left about 20 minutes ago so we're all good" Stiles informed as I trailed behind Scott. "But...We have to hurry because I don't know when he'll be back"

"Stiles..." Scott tried to point out something important but stiles kept talking

"I didnt have a lock pick so i just got a bunch of paper clips...are you sure you could smell the same thing here?"

"Stiles Shut up!" Scott boomed through his teeth, he flicked his eyes to the left and took a step in the opposite direction.

"Oh...oh...Right...Kalaini?!" Stiles exclaimed in a big whisper "When did you get here! It's not even summer break yet!" Twirling me around in his grasp, he dropped me down lightly "Yes, I've had a lot of Adderol"

I laughed and replied "Yea, I noticed. Something happened back home and it was decided that it would be better if I moved here for good"

"That's awesome!" Stiles answered with a big smile, Scott cleared his throat and said

"We have to get to it now"

"Oh!" Stiles jumped and dug into his pocket and pulled out four paper clips, he slapped them on Scott's hand and they walked towards what was left of the front door I followed them and tried not to trip on the long sticks and shit on the ground. Beats me as to why a person would live here.

"This is taking way to long!" Scott whisper yelled as he jammed the last paper clip into the lock.

"Keep going," Stiles replied looking around to make sure no one was coming.

I sighed and shook my head "Wow...can you guys get any stupider?" I asked

Scott stopped and looked back at me,

"Really, so you got any better ideas?"

I raised my hand which signalled Scott to get up. "Now, are you watching?" I asked sarcastically "Look carefully because this is real science" I turned the handle of the front door and pushed it open

"Wow...that was amazing!" Stiles replied sarcastically.

"Come on." Scott said shaking his head at us, "It's gotta be here some where" Scott began looking behind every thing, pulling things out but putting them back after wards

"What are you looking for?" I asked as he darted across the house, corner to corner.

"A book, leather bound" stiles answered in replacement of Scott.

I nodded and said "Okay...Good luck with that. I'm gonna go outside" I stood on the front porch and leaned against one of the wooden posts, with my hands in my pockets.

"Well Scott seems pretty occupied with finding that book" I said scrunching my eye brows as Stiles came out.

"Yea, Derek was meant to give it to us but he never did and Scott is getting a little bit frustrated" he explained

I nodded "What exactly is this book your looking for called?"

Stiles swung back and forth on the bells of his Vans and said "It's called a bestiary, it's supposed contain everything on anything supernatural"

I squinted my eyes, what were these guys up too because the last time I was here Scott and Stiles were into Xbox, play station and skate boards. "Why would you guys want something like that?"

"You know...just curious" he answered, I knew when stiles was lying because his voice would break and his left ear would twitch.

"Alright then," I could hear a car in the distance, on its way here.

"Shiiiiiiiit" Stiles panicked jumping around biting his tongue. "Scott! Derek! Coming back now!" He yelled to Scott

"Stall him, I think I found it!" Scott yelled back as the sound of wood dropping and cracking followed.

"What is going on?!" I asked as my muscles tightened,

"We gotta stall Derek and make sure he doesn't go inside" Stiles said walking down the steps and turning to me "Come on"

"Who. Is. Derek?" I asked jumping from one step to the other. As I walked beside Stiles he explained

"Derek Hale?" He began looking at me as if I had a clue, he shook his head "No? Okay um six years ago his family was burnt alive in that house and now he's out to find the one who set the fire and he's not the nicest person you'll ever meet"

I nodded my and took in a deep breath, "He's a few years older than us but still manages to freak the hell out of me!"

"Dude...Anyone can freak the hell out of you" I laughed

He didnt reply because a black camero pulled up in front of us and the door swung open. A guy wearing a black leather jack, dark grey shirt and jeans got out, slammed the door shut and looked at stiles and I suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in dark tone of voice,

Stiles shivered and said nervously "Hey Derek, nice to see you too. We were in the neighbour hood and thought we'd come say hi...HI"

Derek shifted his gaze and stared at me for a few seconds and said "Leave now. Tell Scott to meet me later" brushing past us he walked towards his old burnt house.

"Do something!" Stiles whispered

"Me!" I replied

"Yes! I can't do anything because he might kill me!" He panicked again.

It came from the top of my head, I ran in front Derek which stopped him from walking. He let out a breath of annoyance and said "Get out of my way"

"Did you know two nazi youth brothers invented Addidas, then got into a right and separated which created Puma...BAM!" I said really fast.

"What?" Derek asked confused "Don't repeat that in fact just stop talking"

"Well someone's got their grumpy pants on," I commented poking his chest lightly

"Don't do that again ever" he said agitated. I was running out of ideas, in the corner of my eye I saw Stiles waving at me to come back.

"This was nice, good meeting you. Have a nice day!" I said as I bolted off with Stiles towards his jeep. I jumped in the front seat and let out a huge breath "Did he get it?" I asked looking around.

"Yep!" Scott sprouted out from the back seat with a huge smile on his face.

He scared the shit out of me, "Dude! What the hell?" I yelled trying not to raise my voice. "On second thought I don't want to know. I have to start school on Monday and you know and tall' dark and handsom aren't exactly my strong points. I'm not feeling in the loop as much, that's fine with me I get it. I'm gonna go home" I said as I opened the door of the jeep and jumped down. I put my ear phones in and cranked up the volume to my iPhone and walked to what I thought would lead me to a road. I'm pretty sure it was half way but how the hell would I know, it started to get pretty dark really fast. I began hearing strange noises like howling, twigs snapping and the sound of my beating heart as if it were going to jump out and kill me.

I paced myself but then sped walk in any direction, eventually I was running. I could hear something following me, I heard their breaths and it grew heavier. I'm not blind or anything but not seeing a branch and tripping over and hitting my head is a pretty normal thing to do if your running in the woods late at night.

I heard growls, I didn't want to turn around because I was scared! Yes I admit it! The steps got closer and i felt something breathing against my neck

"Don't make a sound" a voice whispered, it sounded familiar almost like the guy from today, the one Scott and Stiles were hiding from...Derek?

"When I say to, get up and run as fast as you can in the direction you're facing and don't look back" he said. It was scary stalker silence for a while until he yelled "Now!" I got up, slipping a few times and bolted as fast as my legs would take me straight ahead which took me to a road. I stood in the middle for a few seconds until I started walking.

BEEP BEEP BEEP was all I could from behind me, a silver porche drove straight past me and I flipped them the bird "That's right buddy!" I called out.

It either saw me or heard me because the tires screeched and it came to a stop. The driver jumped out and turned around.

"Where the hell have you been!" He screamed out towards me

"Jackson?" I answered, I walked to the silver porche and said "What the hell was that?!" I asked referring to nearly running me over.

"Where have you been? I've been driving around for hours! Seriously stop leaving the freaking house." Jackson Yelled at me kind of mad. "Get in"

I didn't say anything half the drive of home I stared out the window ignoring him.

"What were you doing out there?" He asked calmly

"With friends" I answered

"You mean those losers Mcall and Stilinski? The same ones from last summer."

I nodded looking through the windshield.

He took his eyes off the road and stared at my forehead "What happened?"

"I tripped, I got lost, something was following me, I panicked, I ran...not exactly in that order." I answered "But it happened" I nodded my head after I said it.

"You know I had to piss off Lydia just to get her out of the house so I could find you" Jackson said really annoyed as he gritted his teeth and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Nobody said you had to find me did they" I chirped back in the same tone

He shook his head lightly and said "No you're right, if you hadn't noticed I'm the only one looking after you. You're out there getting your ass in trouble and I'm the one picking up the pieces!" He yelled almost growling as he slammed his hands on the wheel "You're a little selfish bitch who cares for no one, why don't you run home to your mommy where someone actually wants you"

My breaths got larger and it suddenly felt like I was punched in the stomach repeatedly and thrown in front of a truck and poke with a pencil, I tried to hold back the tears

"Stop...why are saying this?" I asked as my voice cracked

"Because it's true, no one wants you because your damaged, anything you touch you seem to screw up. Don't you get it? It's pretty frigging simple. Good old daddy doesn't want you here so make yourself useful and give the whole town...hell...the whole world a break and leave. Go back to where you came from, screw up somebody else's life!" He growled pushing down on the breaks, as stupid as I always was I didn't put my seat belt on.

I flew forward knocking my chest against glove compartment and swung back hard against the chair, I groaned in pain and clutched my hand over my shirt,

I took a few deep breaths and answered "Stop looking out for me and stop trying to act like you care and give a shit because deep down you really don't." I took a few breaths "I can't go home no matter how badly I want to"

"Why" he asked bluntly

"My moms dead" I replied staring him dead in the eyes.

For some reason it looked like he snapped out of a trance, his eyes widened and his jaw just about dropped "Kalaini..." He began

I shook my head "Don't even start, don't even talk to me for forever!" I yelled.

Jackson started the car and drove on. When we got home I opened the car door and pushed myself out, I slouched towards the front door clutching my chest and wheezing in pain. I waited for Jackson to unlock the front door so I could escape into my room,

"I'm so sorry, for everything I said Lannie. Please I'm sorry" he said as his arm pushed out stopping me from walking inside "I don't know what's going on and I'm screwing up everything. It's not you I swear"

"That's great for you. It doesn't take back the fact that you said it or that you meant every word of it" I replied looking at him with tear stains down my cheeks.

"I know I can be the biggest dick in the whole entire world but you know me Kalaini I wouldnt mean any of it not that sort of stuff" As he spoke i stared at him and shook my head lightly "At least let me fix that, so it doesn't get infected" He offered remorse fully.

"Fine" I agreed as I pushed his arm down and barged in front of him and dropped myself on the couch. Jackson sat opposite me on the coffee table dabbing disinfectant along the cut on my forehead I hissed occasionally at the pain.

"Thanks" I said as i stood up and made my way up the stairs and towards my room. I opened the door and it was as if I saw a figure standing near my window, I freaked and grabbed the nearest thing to me which was a glass vase and threw it at the window and screamed, I went ballistic and threw almost everything breakable at the wall

"KALAINI!" Jackson yelled running up the stairs and towards my room.

"I hate it here!" I screamed out as i cried kicking at the wall "I hate it all! It's my fault!"

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me back, Jackson held my wrists and pulled my arms close to my chest "Stop" he said in to my ear.

"Let go!" I yelled out tugging away from him, I turned around and started punching at his chest "I hate you! I hate you!"

"No, stop, Lannie!" He called out grabbing at my arms and wrapping his arms around me "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he called out, I slowed down and eventually my head was against his chest and I was breathing in his cologne "I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry about your mom, I'm sorry you've had to put up with me for the past 8 years. I'm sorry" he apologised as he hugged me tighter. He rested his chin on my head and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I opened my eyes and began to pull away from jackson's grip.

"I have to clean up" I said, avoiding the chance of an awkward conversation, I knelt down and began picking up the pieces of broken glass and wood.

I had a shower and got changed, I layed on my bed for about an hour tossing and turning.

"Jackson?" I asked knocking on his bed room door. "Are you awake?"

He groaned at first but then releazied I was there "Kalaini, what's wrong?" He asked sitting up and leaning against his head board.

"I couldn't sleep" I replied playing with the sleeves of my jumper. There was no reply I figured he fell asleep again, "Don't worry about it then" I whispered loudly

He jumped up and turned his light on, he wore his red boxer shorts and no shirt, he had a six pack and was ripped "It's all good, what's up?"

"I can't sleep in my room, it feels like someone's watching me and I'm kind of scared...not that I'm completely admitting that I am." I explained biting my bottom lip,

Jackson laughed a little bit and sat on the corner of his bed, he scratched his head and said "Wow, the last time you wanted to sleep next to me when you were scared was when we were 11, all the other times were completely voluntary"

"I'm not scared!" I said "I never said anything about sleeping next to you!"

"Alright alright, good night then" he said getting up turning off the light and teasingly began to lay down.

"Fine! Wait!" I whisper yelled

I heard him chuckle and reach for the lamp on his wall, I ran in and jumped on his bed and scurried under the covers. "If you say a word of this to anyone I will cut you" I threatened as I layed on my side not facing Jackson

"Of course you will but it's fully noted" he mocked

I thought about my sleeping position, My back to Jackson's front close together couldn't be good. I turned over and BAM I was close to his bare chest.

"I really am I sorry,I don't know what's going on with me. Anything if not everything sets me off these days" he apologised again in a low tone.

"It's fine, stop appologizing Jake" I said about to fall asleep. "And you're not my type" I said before dozing off.

When I woke up it was 7:30am and Jackson was till sleeping, he had has arm over my waist and I was pulled in close to him.

I looked around awkwardly and jumped out of his bed, I didn't think about the fact that I might have woken him up and I kind of did.

"What time is it?" He asked as turned over and grabbed his touch phone "7:30 awesome"

I awkwardly clapped my hands together and smiled, it felt as if I bolted to the door after that. I jumped down the stairs and towards the kitchen, slipping on the tiles every now and then. I hit the button of the coffee machine and sighed...why did I do that! Why was such an idiot...and Jackson! Of all people! It's not like anything happened, so everything's fine. We just slept together just sleeping!

The coffee beeped to tell me it was done, I pulled a mug down from the top shelf and poured the hott beverage. I gulped down the first few hot sips and eventually skulled the whole cup. I remembered Jackson said dad would be home by now yesterday, there was a blinking red light on the answering machine near the door.

I tapped a few buttons on the screen and it played the first one

"Hi Jackson, it turns out we're running a lot later than we thought and we missed the flight back, the next one doesn't come till tomorrow...and Kalaini I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you up, I promise I can make up for it." My dad said before the machine turned off.

"Fan-frigging-tastic!" I called out not noticing that Jackson was on his way down still wearing his red boxer shorts

"What was that about?" He asked

"Oh you know, my dad won't be back for another day. Awesome? I know right" I sarcastically answered as I walked to the stairs and passed Jackson "Can this get any worse" I grumbled pushing my self up the stairs.

I changed my clothes from sweat pants and jumper to red skinny jeans, a cotton jacket and purple tight singlet which was tight around my clevege and a bit loose every where else.

I dug around my suitcase for a pair of shoes and the first pair I got were my black high top converses. I sat down and tied them up, I shoved my phone and stuff into my pockets and brushed my hair and put into a messy bun. I made my way through the hall way and this magic thing began to happen!

My leg was vibrating...don't get any ideas...it was just my phone going off, an unknown bunch of numbers showed up saying it was calling me.

I furrowed my eye brows and answered it "Hello?"

"Hey Kalaini. It's Scott" the voice said

I nodded and forgot to answer

"Hello?..." He said over the phone

"Oh, sorry mental blackout" I replied "What's up?"

"I think we need to talk" he said "It's about last night and a lot of other things"

"Okay? Sure where and when?" I asked

"Ahh...how about now?" He took breath "Stiles can come pick you up and bring you to me"

"Wow that doesn't sound like a rape thing at all" I joked, I don't think he got the joke "But anyway, When will Stiles be here?" I asked

"Like now?" He answered two or three seconds after that the sound of a car horn came from the front of the house.

"Okay, see you then. Bye" I answered ending the call and skipping down the stairs towards the door

"Whoa...where do you think you're going?" Jackson asked walking towards me

"You need to put on a shirt Jake and I'm going to hang out with Scott and Stiles" I asnwered holding the door open

I took a few steps outside and Jackson stood at the front door "I don't want to you too" he replied

"Why not?" I asked a bit annoyed, of all times he cares now.

"Remember the way I found you last night?" He said

"I'll be fine, I'm not going to the woods again anytime soon." I said with a smile, he nodded his head and I turned to take a few steps away. Jackson grabbed my hand gently and pulled me back, I bashed against his body and his blue eyes looked down at me

"Becareful okay? Call me if you need anything"

I nodded "I'll be fine like I said, nothing's gonna happen but I'll keep that in mind"

"But in reference to last night: I'm everyone's type" he said with a smirk, I laughed a little bit and nodded my head, I pulled away from him and walked towards Stiles Jeep

"Don't even say a word about anything" I said as I sat down and slammed the door shut, I knew He saw what had just happened between Jackson and I "Nothing happened!" I called out

He started the engine and said "Obviously, You stayed at Jackson's house, yeah most definitely nothing happened"

"Just drive!" I forced out as I gritted my teeh "Or I'll kill you" I death glared him.

I remembered the road Stile's was driving on but the next turn Stile's took was completely unknown to me. We drove along a dirt road and began to enter the woods, I turned to look at Stile's and opened my mouth to say "Stilinski!" I growled "What are we doing here; Scott said we were going to him"

Stile's nodded and replied "And we are, Scott is at Derek's House"

"WHY!" I panicked wriggling around in my chair trying to undo the seat belt. Stile's put his arm out over my chest as he swerved to a stop in the middle of the woods. The first thing I did was open the door and fall out onto my knees in the dirt. I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me up,

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I called out pushing the arms away. Scott stood in front of me as Stile's walked beside me.

"Hey Lannie" Scott greeted with his hands in his pockets, I flicked my eyes at him and laughed awkwardly "What happened to your head?" he asked walking closer.

"Yesterday, remember? In the woods, late at night. You're freaking buddy was there and so was something else!" I answered trying to keep a cool. "Don't worry I made it home fine thanks"

"Are you okay? Did it bite you?" Scott bombarded me with a bunch questions

"What was it? Did you see it?"

"It was another Alpha, it caught onto Kailani's scent. I stopped it in the woods last night before it could do any damage" Derek said as he appeared he walked towards us from his black Camaro. He wore the same leather jacket as yesterday but different jeans.

I groaned at the site of him "I knew it was you!" I said squinting my eyes, "Why would an Alpha want me?"

"We'll figure that out soon but in the mean time there's something I have to tell you" Scott replied in a soft tone, he stood in front me and said "Stile's and I had a long discussion about this and we didn't agree at all but I've lost too many friendships and people because of this. I know you haven't been here for that long but you're our best friend"

I nodded my head slowly; I was scared because I didn't know where Scott was going with this. He was gay...yep that's it. My Best mate is gay. Or he's a serial killer...that could be it. I'd probably praise him for being gay, it's better than being a serial killer or something worse...

"There have been a lot of changes in the past year, firstly I'm a werewolf...so is Derek...He's an Alpha" Scott went on, I don't know why I said it but the words that came out were

"Thank god! You had me going there for a second; I thought you were going to tell me you were a psychotic serial killer!" I slapped on the shoulder in a friendly way.

Scott looked at me strangely and Derek barged in "I don't think you're grasping the concept of the information Scott just told you, not to mention the amount of danger he's just put you in." He argued

I agreed and said "He's a werewolf and so are you..." I took a moment to comprehend what Scott told me and repeated in my head what Derek had told me "Wow...surprisingly I am taking this way better than you must of thought I would"

"Yeah...Why aren't you screaming and running away" Stile's asked pointing his finger in the opposite direction. "Because most people would be long gone by now"

"I actually don't know, I thought the freakiest part would be finding out you're a furry four legged sharp teethed puppy compared to other things I've heard...and this town is like the centre of supernatural shit" I replied, I really was taking this better than I thought

"I don't trust you, Scott's an idiot to tell you this stuff because it makes you vulnerable and we have other things on our hands like that snob, up tight and arrogant, blond son of a bitch" Derek boomed in an angry tone.

Wait a second Snob? Uptight? And Blond? That sounds like someone I know...Jackson.

"Jackson?" I said confused,

"For the love of Shit! You told her about that too Stile's!" Derek yelled at Stile's

Stile's threw his hands up in the air and said "No, for the love of my life I said nothing. How did you know about Jackson?"

"I don't? I was with him last night but there was something way off about him. He was shittier and not Jackson- Jackson" I replied, they all looked at me strangely "he picked me up on the road after the woods thing"

"Get back to the problem Scott, we still have a Kanima running around town killing people and we haven't found its master or what ever the hell is controlling it" Derek boomed

"Take a chill pill Derek, how do you know for sure that its Jackson?" I asked, by the tone of my voice Derek's face went sour.

"We've had a few encounters with him, but we can't get close enough to him to find out anything else because he has a restraining order against both of us" Scott said pointing to Stiles and himself.

"Why would that be?" I said pressing my lips together

"We kind of locked him in a security truck for like two days with chains" Stile's explained scratching his head "Don't worry, he wasn't hurt he turned and broke out"

"You're kidding" I denied shaking my head, "How did end up like this? What happened?" It was silent for a few seconds "Guys...answer now"

"Another Alpha bit him" Derek answered. Stile's and Scott glared at him.

"It's not the one from last night, I don't know how but I just know its not" I replied "What do we do? Can we save him"

"We're not saving him, he can't be saved. We're going to kill him and the one controlling him" Derek barged towards me "So run home and hide because you'll be a lot safer there than out here with the big boys"

I bit my lip and then smiled "This whole brooding Lone Ranger werewolf shit doesn't ride with me Derek" I enphisized the K "You walk around as if you expect the whole world to abide to your every order news flash the world doesn't work like that and neither do I. You're having a tough time because of what happened to your family I totally get it but you're not the only one who's lost their family" I hated the way Derek acted, expecting things to go his way. I knew Scott wasn't one to listen to orders especially from someone like Derek "Stay away from Jackson or things are gonna get bad, all of you. If he is what you say he is you're not killing him. Come on Scott you can't be on his side" I said looking back

"I'm not Kailani I swear, I don't want to kill him. That's not the plan. We're going to find a way I promise" Scott said with a glimmer of trust in his eyes "Right Derek", he nodded once.

"If you break your promise I'm breaking your whole hand" I said dead serious.

"What now?"

"I have to go to work in 15 fifteen minutes and I don't want to get fired. I'll meet you at the roller rink tonight" Scott said.

I agreed with that and Stile's drove him to work at the VET. I had mixed feelings right then and there. Jackson was supposedly a supernatural creature killing people and is being controlled by some one they don't know. Derek is a major asshole and doesn't care who he kills or what he does to get it done.

Derek turned his back and walked towards his car, I stood there alone thinking. Was it happening again? Was the thing that killed my mom here in this town because of me?

"Shits getting worse...what the hell do I do?" I asked myself out loud

"Firstly talking to your self is a sign of severe loneliness" Derek replied behind

"What could you possibly want?" I asked turning around.

"I come on a little too strong I know, those kids are so unknown to what's coming next and they take it as joke. I know what we're dealing, I lost my family because of something reckless I did. What happened to you? You come off all perfect and shit"

I scoffed and shook my head "Really, just a little bit. Stop trying to control the situation, everyone has a say. All though Jackson is dick and a jerk he's still a human being and he doesn't know what he's doing. My mom died a few months ago, I had to move here to my dad and step mom. Things don't get easier, you learn to deal with them." I kicked around a few rocks with the top of my shoes. Derek didnt answer me when I said that.

He was pretty content on killing Jackson, I couldn't let that happen.

"You want a ride?" He asked unlocking his car with his keys

I bit my tongue, blinked and nodded my head "Sure, I'm not letting you kill him"

We got in and Derek started the engine, he shook his head and answered "I know but until we find a way of reversing this, it's the only way we know"

First two days and I'm in a town with WereWolves and Kanima's. My best friend is a were wolf and everyone is content on killing Jackson, not a great start. Derek's not that bad, he closes himself up to everyone around him because he thinks he's stronger that way but he's not, he'll end up killing Scott because of it. The only thing I could think of to save Jackson was to watch out for him. What if the thing that killed my mom was the same thing that was after me last night. Shit is getting to real! Feels more like a story book and I've been Put into it.

Okay, so this is the first chapter obviously. I hope you enjoy it haha.

I'm uploading soon. I'm half way through the second chapter.

Should Jackson die? Or should they find another way.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek drove along the road and past a few markets on the corner of the street; they were selling clothes, home made jewellery, food and a lot more. It looked really fun. I rustled through my mind as to what we were doing and where we were going. I pointed to the markets and turned to Derek. His gaze was already locked on me. He shook his head, and he answered, "Absolutely Not."

"Please." I begged, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please. You know you want to." I singsonged.

Derek hesitated, then rolled his eyes in annoyance. He pulled to the side of the road and took the keys out of the ignition. "On _one_ condition. You don't tell _anyone_ about this."

Fair enough, that was an easy condition to abide by but knowing me I don't play by rules.

"Okay, deal." I replied with a huge smile.

* * *

The market had so much stuff, it was awesome. We walked around for about half an hour just trolling stalls until one of them caught my eye. It was a stall with sarongs and necklaces made out of shells. There was a certain bracelet that stole my attention from the rest, it was a silver chain with little pink stones and purple gems hanging all around it. It was really beautiful until I saw the price tag. Yep that just about killed it! $95. Just for a bracelet. It was amazing but I only bought 60 bucks. It's not like I knew I was going to see something for 100 bucks.

I decided to buy a turtle shell bracelet instead which was only about $10. Don't worry it wasn't made from real turtles... at least I think it wasn't.

I left the stall and walked to a different one which was selling liquorice. Red, green, black and purple! Damn. I looked around and Derek wasn't beside me or behind me. I bought a strip of purple and red and left to look for Derek. Funny enough he was at the stall with the really pretty jewellery.  
I saw him exchange money with the owner and Derek slipped something into his back pocket. I waited at the tent opposite eating my lolly and trying on different pairs of sunnies. I found an awesome pair of aviators by some brand called Ray-Ban.

"Are we finished here?" Derek asked,walking up behind me. I turned around and showed off the glasses I had on.

"Oh yeah, I feel awesome." I answered back. I pulled a pair of dark shaded, big shaped sun glasses off the rack and said, "Here, try these."

"No. I'm drawing the line. I agreed to come here, that was it." He shook his head.

I stared at him and gave the 'do it now or else' look. He gave in and took the glasses out of my hands and put them on his face. He stood there unhappily. "Are you happy now?" He asked.

I busted out laughing and managed to scrape out a, "Yes."

We were at the markets for almost the whole day, just walking around and trying out new things. Derek smiled a lot throughout that time. It was nice. I tried on a bunch of clothes and ended up buying a new shirt, skirt and jacket.

"Kalaini?" A voice called out from behind me, it sounded familiar. Like the voice of my dad. "Lannie!" It called, getting closer.

I stopped and Derek asked, "What's up?"

"Hey, Kalaini, funny meeting you here." My dad said standing behind me. I turned around to face him and I showed him a small smile.

"Hey, dad." I gave him a big bear hug and stood back a moment.

Derek's mouth dropped open, not literally though.

"Who's your friend?" My dad asked, referring to Derek.

"Derek, this is my dad Andrew Jacobson-Whittemore. Dad, this is Derek Hale." I introduced. My dad stared at Derek for a few seconds and put his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you son." My dad acknowledged with a smile, firmly shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Derek replied, nodding his head. They finished their hand shake and my dad looked at me.

"When did you get back?" I asked.

"Amelia and I got back at 11:30 this morning. Jackson picked us up... and here they come now." Dad pointed in the direction behind me and Derek. We turned around and my step mom walked towards us and Jackson trailed behind holding his mom's suitcase and a few shopping bags. That son of a bitch took my sun glasses, I thought to myself as I stared at Jackson.

"Hey." I greeted with a small smile.

"Kalaini!" She squealed with a huge smile, wrapping her arms around me and hugging tightly.

"It's so good to see you!"

She pulled back and said, "I'm sorry about what happened."

I nodded my head and said, "Wrong place, wrong time. Anyway, Derek and I have to go."

I saw Jackson's expression change when he saw Derek, his smirk disappeared.

"Why are you hanging out with Derek Hale?" Jackson asked rudely, almost glaring at us both through _my_ Aviators. "Of all people in the world."

I took a huge breath. I didn't know what to say.

"Seriously Jackson, that's rude. I raised you better than that." His mom said, slapping him behind the head.

"Ouch." He said under his breath. "If only you knew." He whispered.

"You two don't have to leave just yet do you?" My dad queried. "Come over for dinner, it's only 3. Then you can get to where you needed to."

I looked at Derek and then back at my dad who smiled at me. I couldn't say no to my dad. He just got back and I just got into town. I nodded and said, "Sure. We don't have to see Scott till about six anyway."

"See, there we go. Amelia is going to make her fettuccine pasta and I'll make your favourite, potato bake with cheese sauce." He sounded like the happiest guy in the world when my dad spoke. Being sad just wasn't what my dad was. He lives life almost by a motto 'Never be sad or angry for more than a day because you'll miss out on so much more happiness.'

We arrived home and Amelia started cooking as well as my dad. Derek, Jackson and I stayed in the lounge room. We sat on the couch in silence.

"Why is he here!" Jackson almost yelled out, pointing at Derek. Derek glared at Jackson, eyes dark. I could tell he was trying everything possible to stay calm.

"Jackson, why does it bother you so much who I hang out with!" I yelled back. "On second thought just stop, you were completely right last night. But what happened afterwards was a mistake, there's nothing there." I saw Derek's eyes flash to me with what looked like panic or distress. What the hell?

"Kalaini, stop doing that, playing the bitch card in every argument. If you knew half the shit he ever did to me and your friends you'd understand." Jackson argued back.

"Jackson, you are the most arrogant son of a bitch I have ever met and you're a selfish dick who thinks of no one but himself and expects every person in the world to think of you highly." I said as I raised my voice. "This is pointless." I shook my head. I was pissed as hell. "Get up." I said, turning back to Derek who just sat there listening to the conversation. He jumped up and I pushed him up the stairs. I slammed the door shut and fell down on to my bed.

Derek stood, with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"What the hell was that?" He asked angrily.

"Just Jackson being a dick. We're-not-killing-him." I said in a fast speed. I lost breath and couldn't be bothered to talk any more, not after that whole argument with Jackson.

"Two days and I'm already wanted by the biggest baddest wolf of the town. The guy I live with is a raging physco lizard and I start school on Monday... I love this town." I said in a slow tone, emphasising sarcasm on the last four words.

"Trust me, he's not the biggest or baddest wolf in town." Derek smirked. I showed a small smile back and said, "Really? Then who is the worst that makes this one a close second?" I stared at him quite amused. He stood there with a smirk on his face, all smug.

He raised his eyebrows as if trying to say, 'It's me, I'm the biggest and I'm the baddest.'

"You? Really?" I denied with a slight laugh in my voice.

"What? You don't think I could be?" He asked all serious, losing his smirk.

I shook my head. "Of course. I've never seen you phase before so I really wouldn't know." I answered in defeat. "Therefore you probably are."

Derek stood at my knees and I looked up at him. We stared at each other for a few seconds until I broke the silence and stood up. "Promise me something okay?"

Derek furrowed his eye brows and said, "I can't promise to not kill him."

I shook my head. "Not that. Promise you won't fall for me."

A smile crept upon Derek's face. "I don't think that will be a problem."

I nodded and bit my tongue. "Just in case, promise me you won't, no matter what"

He hesitated for a minute then answered, "Okay, I promise." He shrugged his shoulders, almost to brush off what we just spoke about.

I looked around my room and chose to change my shirt. If we were going roller skating I totally had to change my shirt and fix my hair. I walked to the closet and pushed through my shirts I kept saying 'no' mentally to myself.

"This could work." I muttered, it wasn't that I totally forgot Derek was there I just couldn't be bothered to walk out of _my_ room and to the bathroom to change. I turned to the brooding dark haired dude and said, "Here's the go… I'm too lazy to leave and I'm pretty sure you don't want to go down there." By the look on Derek's face he knew what I meant.

"Right. Of course." He replied, turning around to face the wall. I took my jacket off and threw into the un-intentional pile that soon became my dirty laundry. "So, I don't mean to pry or anything but how did your mom die?" Derek asked, turning his head to the side.

I paused. For the first time since I was here he was the first person to ask about my mom. I didn't like talking about it because people wouldn't believe me and I'd be labelled the 'Coo-Coo.' I didn't know whether he asked me out of curiosity or not.

"Ahh… an…animal attack" I answered. I tossed my shirt onto the pile and tried to find the space for my head in the shirt I chose. I was so close...

"Yo, SHIT ON A STICK!" A male voice called out from my laptop as the screen lit up in front of Derek. "I know you're there, you seriously have to stop ignoring me but anyway, I found some new information on the attack, you were right it was a were—"

I jumped and bolted to my laptop, bashing into Derek's shoulder. "Can't-talk-bye." I said into the webcam and then shutting it down. I dropped my head and my heart started racing. I knew Derek heard everything. But at that moment it was the least of my problems.

I still wasn't wearing a shirt. I was wearing my dark purple bra which emphasised my bust, and I tried to kill the awkwardness by laughing a little. The scar, I thought. He saw it.

"Yeah, I'll just…" Derek finished and closed his eyes and walked to the balcony. I shoved my shirt on and did my hair again, a pony tail and my side fringe. I made my way to the balcony and stood next to Derek.

"That was awkward… obviously. What you heard before on the laptop, before you ask I'll just tell you. On the night my mom was attacked I was there I had glimpses of what it was and from what I saw it wasn't human. It was a big dog like man."

Derek looked down at me with green eyes and said, "And you think it has something to do with the thing that came after you the other night?"

"Yep, pretty much. People are dying around me and I can't stop it. I don't want the people here to die the same way not if I can stop _it_…" I answered. "And I know you saw it Derek."

"Four claw marks." He said. Whatever words that came out of his mouth made no change to his voice at all, and he kept a cool tone. "It's marked you, that's probably why it wants you."

* * *

_**So yeah guys this was officially chapter 2. Tell me what you think please :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

When Derek and I got downstairs I saw that Jackson, dad and Amelia were already sitting at the table for dinner. Jackson gave me a look, the one that basically said I'm-sorry-but-I-just-won't-say-it-aloud-because-I- don't-do-nice. I scoffed and took my seat. Derek did the same.

"So, what's everyone talkin' 'bout?" I asked, helping myself to some pasta. I put a heap on my plate and Derek raised an eyebrow at me. I just poked my tongue out at him, causing him to shake his head and roll his eyes before helping himself to the potato. A lot of potato bake. Ah ha! He's no better than I am.

"Oh, honey, Jackson was just telling me that y-"

"That you should pass me the bread sticks," Jackson said, cutting over his mom with a glare in my direction.

"Sure," I say bitterly, passing the plate with the sticks of bread over to Jackson. He took them with a sneer and I growled under my breath. Amelia looked between us with a frown, yet kept quiet.

It basically went on for the whole dinner (with Jackson and me glaring at each other, dad and Jackson's mum eating awkwardly with nervous glances between us, and Derek scowling through the whole meal, managing to finish off three servings of pasta, two bread sticks and a large spoonful of potato bake). Gosh he eats like a wolf.

When dinner was done Derek, I and Jackson went up to my room. As soon as we were up there Jackson pushed me against the wall, snarling in my ear, "Why is he here?" As he pointed at Derek.

I pushed him away angrily. "It's none of your business!" I yelled.

Jackson looked like he wanted to rip me a new one, but before he could do anything Derek grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Touch her like that again," he growled lowly, "and I'll break every single bone in your body so many times, it'll take you hours to heal."

"Okay! Ow, let go of me!" Jackson hissed. Derek let go after a bit and Jackson rubbed his throat where Derek had dragged him by the neck, giving him a death stare of pure rage.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked me softly.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm fine. Jackson's little temper tantrums are no match for my awesomeness," I smirked. Derek's lips quirked in a small smile, but he still looked angry about the way Jackson reacted. Hmm, I wonder why that is.

"Okay, I'm out. You two can just-" Jackson growled. I turned to him just to watch him storm out of my room and head downstairs.

When he was gone I looked up to Derek again. He looked pleased. Heh, such an asshole he is.

Yet a hot one.

"You shouldn't let him treat you like that," Derek growled, sitting down in my desk chair. He looked up at me with… yeah, that is definitely fire in his eyes.

I shrug. "Don't worry, he grows on you," I joked. Derek apparently didn't seem to find it funny nor amusing, just glared. I sighed. "I get what you mean though, Derek. But I can't really do anything to him, in case you've noticed Jackson has a lot of bite and he's still family."

"So do I," Derek said blatantly, looking dead dog serious.

I gulped. "Yeah, you do too buddy. Right about that one, yes you are."

"Hey." I looked up to Derek's eyes; they were soft. "I wouldn't hurt you. You know that."

"That I do too," I nodded, smiling. I lay down on my bead, staring up at the ceiling. "So, anything you want to tell me? Jackson's a… Kanima? What is that?"

Derek rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "It's a long story, some of it you don't know. I think you should ask Scott and Stiles about it. They know more than I do."

"What, Derek Hale doesn't have all the answers this time?" I teased. Derek glared. "Okay fine, fine. I'll ask Scott and Stiles... which reminds me, we should probably go for school on Monday "

"You're going to school?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yep," I said happily, popping the P. "Sadly, the perks of moving here, I'm still in legal age of schooling so I have to."

"Ba humbug," I groaned, flopping back down on my bed.

I wasn't sure, but I swear I heard Derek actually laugh that time. Guess Mr Grumpy Pants wasn't all that grumpy, after all.

* * *

"Mhm," I answered as I leaned on the bonnet of Derek's car. "Matt Daehler is this master or something that controls Jackson to kill who he wants and when he wants?"

Scott and Stiles nodded their heads and looked at each other.

"If we can catch him, we can stop him from killing and controlling Jackson, but first we actually need confirmation that he's the one and Scott and I can't do that because he hates us," Stiles said, almost proud of it

"Aha. You need me because...?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"We need you to get close enough to Matt and draw him out," Scott replied, cutting off Stiles as he was about to start.

"Are you kidding?" Derek argued, "You know what he does to people he doesn't like and the ones that get in his way. You can't possibly think this is gonna work."

"Derek, it's cute you care, but I can take care of myself. I'm a big a girl... not a little one," I replied.

Who does he think he is? I guess he was only trying to help... maybe he was right. Oh well. No harm. No foul.

"It shouldn't be too hard I guess, considering I start school tomorrow with you two schmucks," I said with a not so proud smile on my face.

"You start what?" Stiles stammered. "Start school, tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"At Beacon Hills?"

I nodded again.

"With us?"

"No- for the love of god and reasoning, _yes_!" I replied. "How hard is it to comprehend Stiles... I thought you had all the brains between you both." I flicked my gaze from Stiles to Scott

Stiles jumped off the hood of his Jeep and said, "Scott and I are going 'round back to open up the rink, we'll be back."

My eyes trailed after Scott and Stiles as they walked behind the building and disappeared in the darkness. I glared at Derek and turned my head before he opened his mouth.

"This isn't a good idea," Derek let out with a breath after the boys were gone.

I looked back at him. "Yeah, well what is these days," I answered, running my hands through my hair. "You know Jackson's gonna do whatever it takes to make me not talk to you, right?" I said, staring at Derek

"Kind of hard not to realize it. When your dad finds out and he will because Jackson will tell him."

"To stop that from happening, you're gonna leave me alone. I'm not gonna seek you out and you're not gonna find me."

Derek shook his head. "That's not gonna work out."

"It's going to have to. I can't deal with this sort of shit. Knowing other Alphas are out there, the same one that killed my mom, is enough and I can't protect everyone in my life," I said, biting my top lip then letting it go.

"I won't need your protection. You'll need mine," Derek said blatantly. There was feeling in his eyes when he said it though. "As much as you hate to admit it, you're a part of this, maybe not as much Scott and Stiles."

I shook my head.

"Run!" Stiles yelled out, and I turned around to see as him and Scott raced past and into his Jeep. The alarm of the building was going off its head.

"What did you do dumbass?!" I replied, yelling back at him.

"He had no key," Scott said, smirking as he leaned out of the window to reply.

* * *

_**So guys this is chapter 3 :3 **_

_**Obviously, sorry for the long wait...things have been so hectic lately. **_

_**I promise i'll update a lot sooner with the next chapter :) **_

_**Tell me what you think my sweet potato people **_


End file.
